The Soul Reaper and the Quincy
by Virgo626
Summary: Years have gone by since the events of the series. Head Captain Kyoraku send Captain Satsuki Uzaki to the World of the Living in hopes she can train Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki to control their Spiritual Powers. Then theres the invasion of the Soul Reaper/Hollow/Quincy hybrids. New captains, new lieutenants, multiple OCs
1. Back in Karakura Town

**Hi! I'm doing a fan fiction based on the fan theory of Karin having Soul Reaper powers and Yuzu having Quincy powers. This takes place years after the series. I don't own Bleach, but I own Satsuki Uzaki, the other Uzakis, Sakoku Nakamoto, Shinkimaru Kaguen, Pakura Hatsuno, and Azumi Toyoda.**

* * *

 _"Looks like we're here again,"_ Yasei no Kaminari said. _"Good old Karakura Town."_

Satsuki Uzaki rolled her eyes. "Way to state the obvious." she told her Zanpakuto manifestation. "I have a mission here."

Head Captain Kyoraku had once again stationed Satsuki in the World of the Living in the small but familiar town of Karakura Town. It was here where Satsuki had her first mission. Here she had first met the Kurosaki trio, and where they become Substitute Soul Reapers. Here they had all faced the threat of the Bounts. Here the Arrancars had begun their attack.

Yes, Karakura Town was very familiar to Satsuki.

It had been a long time since those problems occured. It all happened years ago, and now Satsuki gained leadership of the Eleventh Division. It had been hard at first. Captaining a division meant she'd have to spend most of her time in the Soul Society and had left Ichigo Kurosaki, one of the three Substitute Soul Reapers, to raise their daughter in his own. Plus, she was Captain of the rowdiest division in the Seireitei. But she had gotten the the hang of it, and now Head Captain Kyoraku sent her to the World of the Living. Something must be going on.

Not much had changed about Karakura Town. Satsuki was still able to find her way around. Given the fact that she'd been here three times, she knew the place by heart.

Satsuki glanced across the street and saw her Quincy friend, Azumi Toyoda walking down the street. As the latter turned the corner, she spotted Satsuki. She smiled. "Well, Captain Uzaki, long time no see."

Satsuki rolled her eyes. "You know you don't have to call me 'Captain'." Both girls laughed and hugged each other after not seeing each other in a long time.

"So Head Captain Kyoraku sent you here," Azumi said. "You know, its rare for them to send a captain here."

"I know," Satsuki said.

"Itsuka will be glad to see you," Azumi continued, referring to the Mod Soul that Kisuke Urahara, former Captain of the Twelfth Division, had created during the Bount incident. Itsuka was a very powerful Mod Soul, and she had become Satsuki's Mod Soul.

Urahara's Shop still looked the same. Jinta and Ururu, the helpers at the shop, looked much older.

"Satsuki?" Jinta questioned, raising an eyebrow. "You're a captain?'

"Eleventh Division," Satsuki answered. "Is Hat and Clogs home?"

"He's inside," Ururu said. Satsuki nodded and opened the door then stepped into the shop.

"Welcome, Captain Uzaki!" Kisuke's voice drifted through the store.

"Satsuki!" Itsuka rushed at her friend and hugged her. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

Satsuki smiled. "Good to see you too, Itsuka."

"What brings you to the World of the Living?" Yoruichi Shihoin questioned.

Satsuki shrugged. "Head Captain's orders."

Kisuke poked his head into the room. "How's Seishiro?"

Seishiro Urahara was the son of Kisuke and Yoruichi. Currently he was the lieutenant of the Second Division, under Captain Yushiro Shihoin, Yoruichi's younger brother.

"Lieutenant of Squad Two," Satsuki answered.

"He was talented," Yoruichi commented.

The conversation was suddenly interrupted by the sudden ring of Satsuki's Soul Pager. She pulled it out and her face turned grim. "Hollows." She rushed toward the door. "I've gotta go!"

"I'll come with you!" Azumi shouted as she followed with Itsuka.

Satsuki refrained from using Flash Step, since Azumi couldn't use Flash Step, but the Hollow's weren't far anyway.

"I'm sensing Spiritual Pressure," Azumi said. "Not Hollows. More like a Soul Reaper and a Quincy."

"But who could that be?" Itsuka asked, pushing back her glossy black hair

"Guess we're about to find out," Satsuki said as she drew her Zanpakuto.

The Hollows were in a large group. Unusually large. Satsuki hadn't seen a bigger gathering of Hollows since the Arrancar, and Arrancar were only half Hollow. Satsuki leaped up and held her sword high above her head and slashed the first Hollow down its white mask. A blue arrow of Reishi penetrated another. Azumi stood on the ground with her Quincy bow, wind blowing through her short, blonde, curly hair.

As she exorcised a snakelike Hollow, Satsuki suddenly remembered her first day on the Eleventh Division. She had taken down snakelike Hollows along with the new Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, 3rd Seat Ikkaku Madarame, 5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa, and her friends Sakoku, Shinkimaru, and Pakura.

"These Hollows are weak," Azumi commented as she shot a Hollow. It screeched and disappeared.

"Even Hanataro could kill these," Satsuki agreed. Hanataro Yamada was the lieutenant of the Fourth Division. But before he had been just a relief Squad leader. He was considerably more powerful now that he was a lieutenant, but, reasons.

"I didn't even break a sweat," Satsuki complained as she Flash Stepped to the ground after dispatching the last Hollow.

"You are more powerful now that you're Captain," Azumi noted.

"What about the Spiritual Pressure?" Satsuki wondered, looking around. She found the answer three seconds later in two high school age girls.

"Karin?"

"Yuzu?"

Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki were the younger sisters of Ichigo Kurosaki, the Substitute Soul Reaper, Zakuro Kurosaki, Captain of the Eight Division, and Momo Kurosaki, Captain of the Fifth Division. They had been born with Spiritual Pressure, but it had been weak. Now they were older and the Spiritual Pressure had been getting stronger.

"What were those things?" Yuzu asked her twin. She was still shaking.

"Hollows," Karin answered sagely. "I remember getting attacked by these before."

Satsuki rolled her eyes. "Was there anything Uncle Toshiro didn't tell her?" Toshiro Hitsigaya was the captain of the Tenth Division, as well as the youngest Captain ever and her mother's younger brother.

"Youre a Soul Reaper," Karin said, eyeing Satsuki. When her eyes fell on the white haori, she gasped. "A captain!" She looked at Azumi. "And there's a Quincy."

"Looks like she's more spiritually aware," Azumi said.

Satsuki looked at her Quincy friend. "I can sense their Spiritual Powers are growing. They need to learn how to control it."

Azumi gaped at her. "Are you saying?"

"Train them?" Satsuki finished. "Why not? They're Ichigo's age right now."

"Train us what?" Yuzu asked, perplexed.

"To control your Spiritual Powers," Satsuki explained.

"Spiritual Powers?" Yuzu questioned. "I don't understand."

Azumi looked the younger girl in the eye. "I can explain everything to you." She said. "You have potential for a Quincy. I can train you, if you want."

Yuzu looked up, as if to consider. "Okay," she agreed.

"See you later," Azumi told Satsuki before walking with Yuzu.

"Who are you anyway?" Karin asked Satsuki.

Satsuki turned to her. "My name is Kenpachi Satsuki Uzaki, Captain of the Eleventh Division."

That rang a bell. "You're married to my brother." Karin realized.

Satsuki nodded. "That's right. I can train you to be a Soul Reaper, if that's okay with you."

"Can I trust you?" Karin quipped.

Satsuki looked her in the eye. "You can trust me."

Karin nodded. "Okay. What do I have to do?"


	2. A Captain's Meeting

Head Captain Shunsui Kyoraku rapped his Zanpakuto on the floor. "The Captain's meeting is in session." He said.

The other captains in attendance glanced at the Head Captain. Among the captains were Yushiro Shihoin, Captain of the Second Division, Chojuro Uzaki, Captain of the Third Division, Isane Kotetsu, Captain of the Fourth Division, Momo Kurosaki, Captain of the Fifth Division, Renji Abarai, Captain of the Sixth Division, Taisuke Uzaki, Captain of the Seventh Division, Zakuro Kurosaki, Captain of the Eight Division, Tasuku Uzaki, Captain of the Ninth Division, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of the Tenth Division, Tori Torishi, Captain of the Twelfth Division, and Rukia Kuchiki, Captain of the Thirteenth Division. Standing in for Captain Satsuki Uzaki of the Eleventh Division was her lieutenant, Sakoku Nakamoto.

"I've gotten reports that Satsuki is beggining to train Karin Kurosaki while the Quincy, Azumi Toyoda is training Yuzu Kurosaki," Shunsui began.

"At least I know my sisters are getting training from someone I know," Momo spoke.

"What about the mass Hollow attacks?" Yushiro asked. "Isn't there something wrong with that."

"It is highly unusual for Hollows to attack in groups," Taisuke agreed.

"Could it be Menos?" Rukia wondered aloud.

Toshiro considered this statement for a minute, then spoke, "Possibly."

"Are we just going to wait around like we do all the time?" Zakuro questioned.

Shunsui looked directly at his former lieutenant. "We've taken some action by sending Captain S. Uzaki to the World of the Living. I'm sure she can keep the Hollows in check. There are the Substitute Soul Reapers, Ichigo Kurosaki and Yukino Kurosaki."

"That's true," Chojuro said. "But what do we do?"

"Prepare to defend the Seireitei for a Ryoka attack," Shunsui said. "If they want a fight, we'll be ready."

"That sounds fine," Renji said. "Just be warned that some of us will be fighting as hard as Squad Eleven."

"That's good to hear," Shunsui said.

* * *

Yushiro walked out of the room where his faithful lieutenant and nephew, Seishiro Urahara, had patiently waited.

"Thanks for waiting," Yushiro said.

"No problem, Yushiro," Seishiro answered. "What did Head Captain say?"

"He wants us to prepare to defend the Seireitei," Yushiro informed him. "That means both Squad Two and the Punishment Force."

"Okay," Seishiro said.

* * *

Chojuro and his lieutenant, Izuru Kira headed toward the Third Division barracks.

"I want you to be alert," Chojuro instructed the lieutenant. "If any of our troops spot the slightest chance of a Ryoka invasion, tell them to get the message to me."

"Understood, Captain," Izuru said.

* * *

Isane and Hanataro headed toward the Fourth Division barracks. "We need to reduce on the cleaning jobs and call back our members. If there's a battle, we'll need all the support we can get."

"Yes, ma'am!" Hanataro saluted.

* * *

Momo walked back alone, thinking to herself, "Ichigo, you better not do anything stupid."

* * *

Renji and his lieutenant, Susanoo Uzaki, met the captain's daughter, Ririko Abarai.

"What's going on?" She questioned.

"Just a bit of Hollow crap," Renji said, not wanting to worry his daughter. Under his breath, he whispered to Susanoo, "Get them ready."

"Right away, sir," Susanoo bowed and briskly walked ahead of them.

* * *

Taisuke and Tetsuzaemon briskly headed to the Seventh Division quarters. If there was a Ryoka Invasion, they weren't going to miss out.

"We'll have to inform Sajin, too," Taisuke said, remembering the anthropomorphic wolf Sajin Komamura, the former Captain of the Seventh Division.

* * *

Zakuro looked up at the sky as she headed toward the Eighth Division barracks. She was reminded of the beggining of the whole adventure, when she had been a Ryoka trying to rescue Rukia. This time she'd be fighting Ryoka. Talk about role reversal," she thought to herself.

* * *

Tasuku and Shuhei practically ran to the Ninth Division barracks. "This is going to be good, I haven't had a power tester in a long time!" Tasuku smiled. Shuhei agreed.

"I'm interested to see their method of getting into the Seireitei." Shuhei said.

* * *

THe Tenth Division Captain was busy giving orders. "When we get back, you can out off the paperwork for now," Toshiro emphasized the last two words. "We need to prepare for battle."

"Okay, Captain!" Rangiku chirped cheerfully. "As long as we don't have to break into Centrl 46"

"That's not something I'd ever want to do again," Toshiro mumbled under his breath.

* * *

Sakoku walked down the hallways, flanked by Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa, who were still, to this day, Third Seat and Fifth Seat.

"I hope we get a chance to kick some ass!" Ikkaku rubbed his hands together. "I winder if I'll have to use Bankai!" He remembered the Arrancar attack and how he had used Bankai to overpower Edrad Liones.

"I know you're excited but we need to let everyone know first," Sakoku said.

"How ugly," Yumichika sighed.

* * *

Tori Torishi and Tooka Uzaki, daughter of Taisuke Uzaki and Nemu Kurotsuchi, walked in silence down the hallways. They already knew what to do as soon as they got to the barracks; they had to be ready to research.

* * *

Rukia Kuchiki and Sentaro Kotsubaki headed toward the Thirteenth Division barracks. "We're going to need everyone we've got," Rukia said. "And make sure you a send a message to Captain Uzaki in the World of the Living; she'll want to know about this."

"Ma'am!" Sentaro saluted sharply before running off to comply.

"As for me, I'll go inform Byakuya," Rukia murmured to herself.

* * *

All Captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads were now active and awaited the Ryoka, each ready to do their part of bring victory to the Soul Society. Will the Ryoka ever succeed in entering the Seireitei? was the question on everyone's mind.


	3. Koroshi Hoshiko

"Kisuke!" Satsuki shouted as she got to Urahara's Shop with Karin next to her.

"How did the Hollow extermination go?" Kisuke asked.

"A large group of Hollows attacking at the same time," Satsuki answered as if she were talking casually about the weather. "Somethings going on, I can feel it. Anyway, I need to use the underground training room."

"What for?" Yoruichi asked. She took notice of Karin for the first time since the conversation began. "You're Ichigo, Zakuro, and Momo's sister, aren't you?"

"One of them," Satsuki said. "I want to train her to be a Soul Reaper. Oh," she added as an afterthought. "Be prepared to call the Visored if anything happens like last time."

No one spoke, but Kisuke led them to the entrance of the underground training room.

Karin was actually fascinated by the training room. It looked like she'd stepped into a completely different environment.

"How long did it take to build?" She asked.

"According to Hat and Clogs, one day and one night, using Soul Society tech of course." Satsuki answered nonchalantly. "Now down to business." She pulled on a glove, and it was too quick for Karin to study it closely before the captain planted a hand on her forehead and forcefully pulled her out of her own body.

"Ow," Karin moaned. "What was that for?" She noticed that a chain connected her to her lifeless body.

"The first step is to exit the Living Soul," Satsuki explained. "Now lug your body over to that tree."

"Why?" Karin questioned.

"Did you notice you're having difficulties breathing?" Satsuki quipped. Karin noted that she was right. "This is supposed to help you breath properly."

Karin lugged her lifeless body over to the tree. Once the task had been completed, she no longer had much trouble breathing.

"What's next?" Karin questioned, wiping sweat off her forehead.

Satsuki swiftly drew her Zanpakuto and severed the chain. Karin looked quizzically at the chain, then at Satsuki.

"You have approximately 72 hours before your Chain of Fate completely Enchroaches and you'll become a Hollow." Satsuki answered. "If it reached that extent, I'll have to kill you, but I have full confidence that it won't happen."

Suddenly, the ground Karin had been standing on gave away and she fell down into the deep hole. As soon as she landed, she found her hands bound in front of her.

"You'll emerge from the Shattered Shaft either as a Soul Reaper or a Hollow," Satsuki explained. Her voice sounded distant. "Hopefully it'll be a Soul Reaper."

Karin understood what she had to do, but she didn't understand how to do it. Hell, her hands were tied together! She groaned. It was seemingly hopeless.

* * *

Suddenly, Karin found herself in a different dimension. The light was bright. Among the whiteness, Karin could see a tall woman outlined against the sky. Or was it the ground?

The woman was tall and regal looking, with long purple hair and dark blue clothes, complete with a royal blue cloak.

"Welcome, Karin Kurosaki," she said in a confident and straight voice. "My name is Koroshi Hoshiko."

"What are you?" Karin demanded.

"I am the manifestation of your Soul Reaper powers," Koroshi Hoshiko said. Her eyes were a bright red color. "I am here to help you achieve your Soul Reaper powers. What you see here is your inner world, and I am the spirit of your Zanpakuto."

Karin remembered the sword that Satsuki had. Was that a Zanpakuto?

"I've always been here," Koroshi Hoshiko continued. "You just haven't heard me until now."

Karin knew it was a stupid question, but she asked it anyway. "Will you help me get my Soul Reaper powers before I transform into a Hollow?"

"I am here to do just that," Koroshi Hoshiko reassured her. "In order to access your powers, you must find your true Zanpakuto."

"How do I do that?" Karin asked.

"You'll know," Koroshi Hoshiko predicted.

Karin huffed, but she concentrated. She tried to concentrate her Spiritual Pressure, like Satsuki had explained to her on the way to Urahara's Shop. She felt something materialize in her hand.

Opening her eyes, Karin saw a katana in her hand. The handle was red and orange with a star shaped tsuba. The blade was sharp and made of silvers. It was a beautiful weapon, Karin thought. She looked up and saw Koroshi Hoshiko smiling approvingly.

"Now that you have found your Zanpakuto, call my name to unseal your powers." She instructed.

Karin nodded. She somehow knew exactly what to do; she ran a hand across the silver blade and called, "Koroshi Hoshiko! Shoot to the stars!"

The katana suddenly morphed into long, curved scimitar. The top part of the blade was a deep red. The handle was red, orange, and yellow.

"You are a Soul Reaper now," Koroshi Hoshiko announced. Karin felt herself smile a bit. She looked down and saw she was wearing a shihakusho, like she had seen other Soul Reapers wear.

"Thanks you, Koroshi Hoshiko," Karin said.

"It wasn't a problem," Koroshi Hoshiko smiled.

* * *

Satsuki had thrown herself onto the ground. She had been waiting for Karin for quite a while. She was starting to figure that there would be the same problem as Ichigo, also known as the inner Hollow since he had almost turned into a Hollow.

Satsuki suddenly felt a Spiritual Pressure. It was weaker than her own, but it was almost equal to a 3rd Seat. She though back years ago when Ichigo, Zakuro, and Momo had first done this. Ichigo was equal to a Captain while Zakuro and Momo were like experienced lieutenants. It kind of made sense for their younger sister to be equal to a 3rd Seat.

Karin was suddenly standing at the top of the Shattered Shaft. She was wearing a shihakusho and had a sealed Zanpakuto. And she hadn't begun the transformation into a Hollow.

"I knew you'd do it," Satsuki smiled proudly.

"How'd you know it'd work?" Karin questioned.

Satsuki paused for a bit of suspense. "Because I've seen it before."

* * *

 **Okay, for those of you who were wondering, Koroshi Hoshiko means "Slaying Star".**


	4. Return to Kurosaki Clinic

**QueenBbrony: I'll explain the OCs to you. Satsuki Uzaki is main OC. Susanoo, Chojuro, and Taisuke are her older brothers. Zakuro Kurosaki is the twin sister of Ichigo, and she belongs to my friend CyberChick135 (you should check out her stories. They are awesome!). Momo Kurosaki is their older cousin, also belonging to CyberChick135. Ririko Abarai is Zakuro and Renji's daughter, another OC of CyberChick135. Azumi Toyoda is Uryu's cousin. Seishiro Urahara is Kisuke and Yoruichi's son. Yushiro Shihoin is NOT an** **OC. He is the canon younger brother of Yoruichi. Hope this clears everything up!**

* * *

"What are you planning on doing this time?" Seishiro questioned his captain. For the past five minutes, Yushiro had flattened pieces of paper onto his desk and was pacing about, finding more and more papers.

"I'm sending scouts out to the Hueco Mundo," Yushiro answered. "Head Captain's already in compliance. I want to see if there's someone controlling the Hollows that were in Karakura."

Seishiro folded his arms across his chest. "We can't spare many men, Captain."

Yushiro sighed. "I'm well aware of that, Seishiro. I'm sending only the elite of each Punishment Force branch." He ran a hand through his purple hair. "I don't think it'll be long before Head Captain sends one of the Captain's or a group of lieutenants to the World of the Living."

* * *

After five minutes of fighting the captain, who had been holding back the whole time, Karin knew that defeating her wasn't going to be a walk in the park.

Karin swung her sword at Satsuki. The latter leaped upward to escape the blow and landed unscathed.

"You're going to have to do better, Karin," Satsuki advised.

"Okay then," Karin held out the sword and ran her hand across the blade. "Shoot to the stars, Koroshi Hoshiko!" Her katana instantly became the scimitar.

Satsuki smiled. "Impressive, you've learned your Zanpakuto's name. That's tremendous progress." She complimented.

Karin smirked. "It's not all I have on me." She swung the blade, and flames erupted from the blade and came right at Satsuki. They were bright red, redder than normal. She suddenly remembered Momo's blue flames.

"Caught you!" Karin shouted. Satsuki hadn't noticed the flames engulf her. That signalled the end of the fight.

"You have contorl over your flames," Satsuki noted the circle of fire that Karin had generated. "That's good." She grabbed a nearby water bucket and doused the flames.

Karin suddenly grew limp. She started falling to the ground.

"Karin!" Satsuki shouted and caught the girl before she fell to the ground. The girl had fainted. The captain placed Karin back into her body then called for Itsuka.

Itsuka dropped into the training room. "What happened?"

"Get my Gigai," Satsuki ordered. "I have to get to the Kurosaki house."

Itsuka nodded and sped away. She came back with the Gigai. Satsuki pulled herself into it. She now wore a gray tank top, cream arm warmers, a pair of jeans, and brown boots. Her hair remained the same, and her clothes covered her tattoos. She looked normal enough.

"I'll be back," Satsuki told Itsuka. She picked up Karin's unconscious body and leaped out of the training room. She exited Urahara's Shop and made her way to the Kurosaki Clinic.

Kurosaki Clinic was in the same place it had been years before. It was very familiar to Satsuki. As she came up to the door, she found Azumi in her white Quincy clothes carrying an unconscious Yuzu.

"What happened?" Satsuki asked the Quincy.

"Lecture, practice, one arrow, and she passed out," Azumi abridged the agenda.

"Same here, only with Soul Reaper business," Satsuki answered before knocking on the door, hoping Isshin Kurosaki would not get to the door first.

Her hope was granted, seeing that Ichigo Kurosaki had made it to the door first. He looked much older now than he did then, but his bright orange hair and hard yet kind brown eyes were still much the same.

"What happened?" He demanded, taking note of his unconscious sisters. "Did they pass out while training?"

Azumi gawked at him. "How did you know?"

"Diplomatic message from.a certain Sixth Division Uzaki lieutenant," Ichigo said. Satsuki knew that it could describe only one person, her oldest brother Susanoo Uzaki, Lieutenant of the Sixth Division.

Ichigo's eyes fell on Satsuki. He gasped. "Satsuki?"

"Ichigo," Satsuki breathed, and the two embraced, with Satsuki using one arm and holding Karin with the other.

"We can out Karin and Yuzu to bed," Ichigo said. "Bring them inside."

Satsuki and Azumi carried the twins into the house. Satsuki spotted Susanoo seated in a chair. Hello's had to wait. She can Azumi put the two girls into their beds before going back downstairs.

Susanoo looked at his sister. "You trained Karin Kurosaki?"

"Up to the point of getting the Soul Reaper powers and fighting a bit." Satsuki answered nonchalantly.

Susanoo stood up and announced, "I better be getting back to the Soul Society." He drew his Zanpakuto and headed for the door. "See you later, sister." Then he walked out the door.

"I have to get going too," Azumi said as she headed for the door after Susanoo, leaving Satsuki and Ichigo alone.

"So you're an official captain?" Ichigo questioned. "Like Zakuro and Momo?"

"Yep," Satsuki answered. She exhaled. "I'm sorry about leaving you and Yukino."

"You were putting duty first," Ichigo said. "I understand." He planted his lips lightly over hers. Satsuki leaned into the kiss, feeling light hearted for the first time in years.

* * *

"Matsumoto!" Toshiro screamed, walking through his office. Rangiku looked up. "Yes?"

"I've just received some orders from Head Captain," Toshiro informed. "We're supposed to be ready to gather a group of lieutenants to send to the World of the Living if needed. I hope you got that."

"Information got," Rangiku said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Toshiro rolled his eyes. Rangiku could be difficult sometimes. He mutely walked toward the door of the office. He opened the door, but before exiting, he spoke. "Matsumoto, don't let me down."


	5. Kenzo Ikehara

Sakoku had never been to the Second Division barracks before. It was usually Satsuki's job. These barracks had heated floors and automatic doors. None of the other barracks had them. Sakoku knew that the expensive additions to the Second Division barracks came out of the Omaeda's account. The Omaedas had always been rather rich.

Captain Yushiro Shihoin had been busily studying multiple pieces of paper with writing that Sakoku couldn't see. As the lieutenant entered, he looked up. "Thank you for coming on such short notice, Lieutenant Nakamoto."

"What did you want to see me about?" Sakoku asked, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice.

"Did Captain Uzaki report anything from the World of the Living?" Yushiro questioned.

"Not that I know of," Sakoku said

Yushiro frowned. "That's too bad. Head Captain was hoping for a bit more information about this situation."

* * *

If Satsuki had known she'd be attacked by a mysterious human, would she have gone out in the dark? She probably still would have.

Satsuki had hoped to ask Kisuke and Yoruichi more about Hollows attacking in groups, to ask if it meant something. She was in her Soul Reaper form, so regular humans couldn't see her.

Satsuki looked up the street and saw a cloaked figure. That was already mildly suspicious to Satsuki. No one she'd seen in the World of the Living wore a cloak. At least not regular humans. Plus, she sensed odd Spiritual Pressure. She felt a Hollow Spiritual Pressure, but her Soul Pager didn't beep the way it was supposed to when a Hollow was near. In a few seconds it should beep, Satsuki figured. Still silent. She looked back up the street and the cloaked figure was gone. She shrugged. Why was this getting to her?

Satsuki only went a few feet further before she felt the presence again, this time behind her. She just barely had time to draw her Zanpakuto to counteract the figure's own katana. Mutely, their weapons clashed a few more times before the figure leaped a few feet back and was still. It's face was concealed. Only a coward would conceal their identity.

"Show your face!" Satsuki ordered. She pointed the sharp blade at her opponent. "Show your face!" She repeated forcefully.

The figure put a hand on his katana blade. He mumbled something and it morphed into a giant blade. He was holding it like an axe. It resembled Kenpachi Zaraki's Nozarashi. But as of now, the only thought on her mind was, "A Zanpakuto?"

The figure swung the colossal sword, and Satsuki dodged this one easily. The blade crashed into the ground, shattering the pavement. Satsuki drew her other weapon, a katana, which was the second part of her Shikai, then drew a lightning bolt in the air with her Zanpakuto and smashed the ends of the swords together. "Strike and Clash, Yasei no Kaminari!" the swords merged together to create one, long double bladed sword. Now she was ready to face off against the unknown enemy.

Satsuki walked forward. She used Flash Step to appear next to her opponent. She swung the sword, but the figure Flash Stepped away from her. He Flash Stepped above Satsuki and tried to strike her again with a colossal blade. She Flash Stepped over to one side. The enemy slung the sword over his shoulder and flashed upward. "Oh no you don't," Satsuki mumbled, following suit. She swung both swords at her opponent, but he blocked both blades with his, creating a horrible grinding noise. He used Flash Step to appear behind her and tried to back stab her in the back, but the captain wasn't about to fall for one of the oldest tricks in the book.

"Your attacks are way too predictable!" she exclaimed, kicking him in the face. His hood fell back and he fell downward, back toward the earth.

Satsuki now could see the figure's face clearly. He was a middle aged man with raven colored black hair and eyes like coal. His face was ghostly white. He growled. "You bitch!"

Satsuki smirked as she pointed her blades. "You're speaking to a captain."

The man grunted. "All you Soul Reaper captains, going around bragging about your abilities and wearing white robes."

"You want to see my abilities?" Satsuki questioned. Her violet colored Reiatsu surrounded her body. "That can be arranged." Pointing her unsealed Zanpakuto at the enemy, she shouted, "Kaminari no Ikari o Arawa ni Shimasu!" lightning crashed all around and right at the man. He almost had trouble dodging the lightning bolts. Satsuki held her Zanpakuto diagonally in front of her body, "Kaminari Shirudo." a spiritual shield charged with lightning appeared around her and she leaped into her own lightning storm and slashed at the man, successfully cutting him. He fell backwards. The lightning and the shield disappeared. But he wasn't defeated yet. Growling and sneering, he charged again.

"You just don't know when to give up," Satsuki mumbled, kicking him in the face.

"It's too bad I have to reveal this to you," the man groaned. He resealed his Zanpakuto and swiped his hand across his face and there was suddenly a Hollow mask, white and gaunt, complete with three red stripes on the right cheek.

"A Zanpakuto and a Hollow mask?" Satsuki realized. "You must be a Visored!"

The man huffed. "I'd prefer you not to mix me with those Soul Reapers who became part Hollow." He held out the sword. "Cero!"

A burst of energy shot out if the blade. It was turquoise outlined with black. Satsuki knew this move, Menoses use it, Visored use it, Arrancar use it, and Ichigo uses it. She leaped upward, but the attack grew taller until it hit the surprised captain. This variation of the attack was unknown.

"Foolish Captain,' he grumbled. "Using my Zanpakuto, I have the ability to bend and increase my Cero attack, whereas your Arrancar and Visored have it stuck at a certain height and going straight. Face it you can't hope to defeat me."

Satsuki looked up at him, a smirk dancing at her lips. "Do you think I'd just give up? Giving up is never an option for the Eleventh Division, no exceptions. That includes the captain. I'll beat your ugly ass into the pavement."

The man chuckled. "You're all big talk. Do you really have enough skill to back up your talk?" His grinning Hollow mask made him seem more mocking. "Just remember the name of the man who killed you: Kenzo Ikehara."

Ikehara positioned his hands, as if he were readying a bow, nd suddenly a bow and arrow of blue Reishi appeared.

"No way! Quincy powers too?" Satsuki gasped, but she wasn't too surprised to forget to pick up Yasei no Kaminari. Ikehara released the arrow, but using her Zanpakuto, the captain sliced right through the arrow.

"You're going to have to do much better than that," Satsuki smirked.

Ikehara Flash Stepped away and he was suddenly behind her. He kicked her in the back and she fell forward.

"Oh great," Satsuki groaned as she felt her spine crack slightly.

"Not so tough now?" Ikehara asked in a mock tone.

Ignoring the pain in her spine, Satsuki sprung upward using her hands and kicked Ikehara in the guts. She completed the somersault and landed on her feet. Pain raced up her spinal column and she fell down toward the pavement, squeezing one eye shut.

Ikehara smirked. "Look at you, you're too wounded to even stand up properly."

"You judge way too quickly," Satsuki retorted. She stood up, trying hard to keep her legs from quivering and collapsing. She gripped her two swords and Flash Stepped at Ikehara. Ikehara Flash Stepped at her in return. The strong-willed captain felt her opponent's fist connect with her stomach. Satsuki flew back into the village. She felt the brick crack behind her. She coughed and choked out blood as she felt her spinal column crack even more.

 _"Is this where it all ends?"_ Satsuki thought as Ikehara kicked her and sent her flying into the opposite building. The stone cracked and she fell to the ground. She felt her vertebrae crack and bend out of place. Her brown bangs were drenched with sweat and hung in her face. It hurt to breath.

"My theory was right," Ikehara said. "The method made me strong enough to take down the captain of the Eleventh Division." he smirked. "Or maybe you were just that weak."

As Ikehara moved in for the kill, another figure dropped down in front of Satsuki. She couldn't see the new person clearly, but she saw a drawn Zanpakuto, a wavy brown ponytail, and a shihakusho. A Soul Reaper.

"Split the air, Hagane no Hana!" the Soul Reaper shouted. Then Satsuki's vision went dark.


End file.
